The next Genration
by Payton Love
Summary: All about Hiccup's 10 times great granddaughter, Payton, this is her dairy as she writse about raising a baby nightfury, and learns about her forgotten past, and meets an old guy friend of her past. On Hold


April 18, 2010 12:52

This is my first time writting in a book of some kind so I'll say my name. My name is Payton Nightfury. I'm the 10 times great granddaughter of Hicupp. Our last named was changed from whatever it was to Nightfury since my late grandfather tamed one. So now it's my family's right to own a Nightfury.... one problem. We can't find any. No one's hasn't seen one since the frist one, Toothless. So here I am thinking about how I wish I could have a Nightfury but might not.

I looked up from writing to see the hottest guy of the village walking up to my tree on a hill. He wouldn't notice me even if I was chief's daughter. He only goes after the pertty girls or the girls with really cool dragons. so I didn't really look at him. He was Jacob two head because his family tamed the two headed dragon. But he didn't have one, he had a day fury.

They are a lot like a night fury only lite sky blue and can't be seen from the air. I looked at the sky. "Come on Sun Dancer." he said. I looked at his dragon. She looked nothing like a nightfury because she had a narrow pointed head, and not a wide flat one like a nightfury. But she was a nice dragon. "You're lucky." I said. "Huh, oh it's you. The quit girl with the pink ribben." he said turing to look at me.

He was right, unlike the other girls I always wore a pink ribben in my hair and wore long skirts. A lot saw I look a lot like Hicupp but as a girl. "Yeah, I quess you could call me that." I said. He looked at me as I looked at his dragon. "So what were you saying?" he asked. "I said you're lucky, to have a dragon you know." I said. He looked at Sun Dancer. Then back at me. "Yeah, she's something." he said. I nodded.

"You're the chief's daughter? Right?" he asked. I nodded and looked at my little book. "I don't have a dragon like the rest of the village. I'm a bit of an outcast." I said. "Oh yeah, you gotta have a Nightfury." he said. I nodded. "Hey, I think if you look around for a black egg you'll have one." he said. "Thanks but I want a dragon that won't try and eat me, like all the other dragons." I said.

"Well, maybe Sun Dancer adn I could give you a ride?" he asked. "No, I was leaving and going for a walk ing the forest alone." I said. I got up and waved, his jaw dropped, he was put down and he never gets put down. I walked down the hill and up a few more and into the forest. I walked around and looked at everything. I found Toothless's crash site from when my lat Grandfather cought him.

I followed it into the little cove, and sat by the little lake. It never changes I know ever rock and piece of grass here. But there was something stragne about it today. I looked around it and found a new rock, it was black and shaped odd. I picked it up and looked at it. It wasn't shaped like an egg like it should be, but I put my ear to it and something inside moved.

I held it close once I knew something was inside it. I didn't know what type of egg it was but I knew it had to stay warm. I noticed I was in the shade, and moved over to the warm rocks. I started to build a fire and put the egg over it, and made sure it was low but not over heating the egg. Soon the egg started to move around and fell out of the fire. I chased it so it wouldn't fall in the water.

Then the egg hit a rock and creaked. Something pushed out of it. It was a dragon, but I couldn't tell if it was a nightfury or not because it was a pale grey. It's head was wide and flat. It walked up to me anf it looked hungry. I kneelt down and looked at it. It had bright neon orange eyes. "I don't know if you're a nightfury or not." I said. petting it's head.

It climbed up onto my lap and fell alseep. "Maybe, just maybe he might know." I said. I picked up the baby dragon in my arms and climbed out of the cove, and back into the forest. As Chief tobe I knew were everyone lived, but then again everyone knew where everyone lived. I ran to the docks were most of the boys my age worked. I saw Jacob and Sun Dancer unloading a ship.

I ran up to him, the dragon some how still asleep. "Hey." I said. He looked at me. "Hey." he said. "You know a lot about dragons." I said. He handed a box of fish to an older man named Jeff. "Yeah what about it?" he asked. "Well, I found an egg and I hached it and I don't know if it's a nightfury because it's pale gary." I said. I held out the baby dragon.

Jacob looked at a man who looked a lot like him. Short curly brown hair and blue eyes. "Hey Dad, can I stop working to help the cheif's daguther?" he called. "Go on son." he said. We walked to his house and went inside. He showed me to his room which was full of books. He looked for a book then pulled one out. He opened it and turned a few pages. "A baby Nightfury should be a pale gray, and have green eyes." he said. "Then I don't have a nightfury." I said.

He looked at the dragon in my hands. "It has neon organe eyes." I said. "What shape was the egg?" he asked. "Not the shape of an egg. It was more shaped like a rock." I said. "Maybe it's mother got ride of it because she thought it was a dud." he said. I looked at the baby dragon. "So it's a nightfury, only a little odd?" I asked. "I don't know. We'll have to wait a week to see if it turns black." he said.

I nodded. "Can I see it?" he asked. I handed him the dragon. He looked at it. "Well, you seem to have found a healthy boy, but the eyes." he said. The dragon woke up it looked at Jacob then he started to growle at him. He jumped back into my arms. "Well, he likes you a lot that's a good thing." he said. I nodded as I looked at the little dragon. "Are you going to name him?" he asked.

I looked at the little guy in my arms, he looked at me with his big orange eyes. "Pumpkin." I said. He looked at me and wagged his tail. "Thank you for helping me." I said to Jacob. He nodded. "No problem." Jacob said. I truned to leave. "Wait. Would you like to go out to dinner with my family tonight?" he asked. "I have a baby dragon to take care of. I don't think going out is a good idea." I said.

Once again I put down the hottest guy in the village, and now I had a dragon. I went home and showed my father. He was happy for me. We had to bring Pumpkin so I could feed him. He seemed to like Chum a lot even though the stuff smellt and looked gross. But he was happy with it cause of the fish in it. We went home and I found a note on the door for me.

I hid it and carried Pumpkin into my room. "This is were you're staying untill you're too big." I said putting him down on my bed. I sat down on my computer chair. I looked at the note. I noticed in front of my name was a heart. I felt my face turn red. "Who would send with to me?" I asked. I looked at Pumpkin. He just looked at me like I was crazy, and tilted his head to the side.

I took a deep breath and opened it. Inside was anote and a picture. I looked at the picture first. there was a boy with shaggy longish hair that spiked in the back, he had deep brown eyes. I noticed he looked a lot nicer then Jacob, his smile was warm and kind. I looked at the note

Meet me in the cove Hiccup met toothless, I'll tell you all about how I know you.

Jaden

I stared at his pitcure. I didn't know him but he seemed to know me. I looked at Pumpkin but he had fallen asleep on my bed. I couldn't blame him, we both had a tough day a head of us. I got ready for bed and took out my ribben, and climbed into bed. Pumpkin woke up a bit and climed on tomy chest.


End file.
